Feelings!
by Suzume Suzuki
Summary: This is what it feels like to be part of a volleyball team. This is what it feels like to be part of Karasuno. Drabbles.
1. The Middle Blocker - Shouyou Hinata

**#10**

* * *

You feel that awesome, invincible feeling, that rush, as you sprint forward to the net with all your might, before you leap upwards in the air with all the power you've got, letting your legs carry you high nto the air and suddenly – you're airborn, like a crow.

You're suspended in the air for what feels like a long time, when it is really just a split fraction of a second. And in that split fraction of a second, you can see the other side of the court widespread before you and you zero in on a clear spot.

Then, the touch of the ball on your fingertips, the ball the setter, Kageyama, has directed specifically to you, and it feels like victory is already right within your reach.

In an instant, your fingers spreads over the ball and with all the force in your am, you slam that ball down to the ground on the other side of the net. You see your opponents rush after the ball all wild and panicky, you see the ball fall and touch the ground and bounce back up, you see your opponents turn their heads around to stare at you, a mixture of incredulousness, fury, and loss – and you know you've won as you land, safely back down to the ground.

And that amazing feeling in your hand, after that incredible spike, still lingers in your stinging hands.


	2. The Ace - Asahi Azumane

**#3**

* * *

Stealthily, swiftly, you move across the court like a cat on the prowl. The opponents do not catch your sudden movement. In front of you, your eyes are glued on number 10's back, your vision blocked from the net. But it's alright. It's all according to plan.

Kageyama tosses the ball up.

When Hinata jumps, he jumps high, higher than you think is possible. The opponents move to follow him, to stop him, to block the incoming ball. But they are fooled – utterly.

The moment Hinata goes for the jump, you're moving right along with him, right behind. So when Hinata falls lightly back down, you rise to the challenge. You're reigning in the air. By then, the opponents realize they've been tricked, but it's too late.

You've got the ball in your hands and it's yours to your liking.

Every fiber in your muscles burns as you smash the ball down with the immense power in your arms. An unlucky fellow takes the crushing blow on his forearms. The ball bounces back up and out of bounds. It's Karasuno's win and the opponent's loss.

The rest of the team converges on you, clapping you on the back heartily, laughing and cheering you on, filling you with praises. They're smiling – the biggest grins on their faces, and an approving look from Kageyama. You too, have the widest and brightest smile plastered on your face.

You are the ace. Just as you support them, your team supports you.


	3. The Setter - Tobio Kageyama

**#9**

* * *

The ball is falling and it's heading straight towards you. You've got a split second to decide who to send it to. It's a swift decision and then you've got the ball just barely on your fingertips. Suddenly, your focus zooms in on the perfect spot for the spiker to make contact with the ball. You've got to bring the best out of each player, bring forth their maximum potential and direct the ball. Whether it's Hinata or Tsukishima, or anyone else, you'll give them just the right ball. You give the final judgement, you are the King of the Court. The ball _will_ have perfect aim. It _must._

In that infinitesimally small amount of time, you shoot the ball off your fingers and it goes flying high with a surge of power, and just as it reaches its highest peak, the ball seemingly loses all its force and it appears to stop and float there in midair. Instantly after, Hinata, with his eyes wide open, jumps up to meet it and there is an overwhelming connection.

Straight down goes the ball in a blink of an eye and it strikes the floor with a resounding noise of collision, and bounces back up, to your opponents' shock.

The oddball quick strike was a success. You've done it. You succeeded in giving Hinata the perfect ball for him. Your aim was flawless. The execution was brilliant.

Hinata turns around and gives you the biggest, sunniest smile. He gives you a high-five and shouts, "That was incredible!"

Somehow, you're smiling too, (though it kind of scares your teammates).

Being the setter really is amazing.


	4. The Middle Blocker - Kei Tsukishima

**#11**

* * *

Watch, keep your eyes wide open, and stay on the lookout.

Your eyes and body are constantly alert, your muscles tense and ready to spring into action. The ball is being passed around on the other side of the net. You must be vigilant and prepare for the enemy's impending attack. You will not, cannot let them breach Karasuno's defense.

Height is an advantage and you will willingly use it to its fullest.

Your eyes watch as the ball is passed around on the opponent's side, carefully keeping track of the ball's path. Then, the setter has the ball. Where? Where is he sending it to? Who? Who is he sending it to?

In a synapse, you quickly realize the setter is sending the ball to the spiker on the far left. You dash towards that area, the other blockers on your team following suit. Just as the ball arcs in the air, just as the other team's spiker prepares to smash the ball, you jut out, up and out, your arms raised high above you like a towering wall, an impregnable fortress. Nothing _can_, nothing _will_, nothing _must_ not pass your defense.

When the spiker finally makes the connection with the ball, thinking victory is within his reach, the ball collides with your sturdy and impenetrable arms, effortlessly deflecting the assault. The look on the opponent's face is priceless; you can't help but smirk at the events that occurred, completely flipping the tables on the other team.

And that is what you love as the middle blocker: that feeling after you have successfully intercepted the opponent's attack, and of course, the look of utter shock on their angry faces.


End file.
